If I Could Change Our Fate
by Summer's Sun
Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin’s fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If? [Complete]
1. Visions

**_A/N: I would like to explain the book thing, if you would read this so you don't get confused while reading: I Hate Myself For Losing You, which will be up soon... And I hope you will read it! _**

**_The two stories are sort of the same because they are both alternate endings for ROTS. So the two books are a series, but they are not connected in any way. I don't want you to be like:_**

**_'Oh I thought: I Hate Myself For Losing You and If I Could Change Our Fate were sequels to each other', because they aren't!_**

**I have decided to take a break from all the humor and write a more dramatic story! So hope you like it! **

**_SPOILERS! WARNING WARNING WARNING! SPOILERS FOR EPISODE THREE!_ **

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Visions_

(Padme's POV)

I stood on the balcony of mine and Anakin's apartment, gently brushing my hair. I guess you could say that everything went right, I had told Anakin about me being pregnant and he had taken it… Alright, I guess.

"You are so… Beautiful…" I hadn't even noticed Anakin was there. I jumped at his voice.

"It's only because I'm so in love."

"No it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So you are saying love had blinded you?" I teased and walked over to him.

He laughed, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"But it's probably true." My laughter joined his and it stopped when we both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

We lay in bed, my head resting on his chest, not saying a word. We did not want to ruin the little time that we had together. His breathing was even, he was at peace. My eyes slightly closed as I felt his lips gently kiss the top of my head. And then I fell asleep, content with everything that was going on.

* * *

_Dream Scene: _

_It was so real, so very real. I could see everything as clear as day. Anakin… He was doing something, he was kneeling before Palpatine. I could hear their voices, I walked closer to them._

"_I will do anything you ask, just help me save Padme's life, I can't live without her." Why do I need saving? I was alive wasn't I?_

"_To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." Anakin nodded. _

"_I pledge myself to your teachings."_

"_NO!" I yelled, but they couldn't hear me, they couldn't see me. _

"_Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader." No that was Anakin, not Darth Vader! What was going on? _

"_Thank you, my master." _

"_Rise!" Anakin rose and I could see his anger, his hate.. The scene ended. _

_Then it started again, Anakin walking towards the Jedi Temple, armies, huge armies behind him. A hood covered his face, but I could see him. His eyes yellow, piercing, full of hatred, what was going on?_

_Then it came to the worse part. Anakin walked up to the Jedi Council room and was confronted by younglings, with hope in their eyes. _

"_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" The boy questioned as the others walked out from their hiding places. _

_Anakin took out his light saber and that was the end of it. He killed them, every single youngling. That's when I snapped, tears poured down my cheeks, what was this? WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING? WAKE UP PADME! WAKE UP! But I couldn't wake up; this vision would not let me wake up without finishing. _

_Then we were on a volcanic planet. There I stood, not me, but a vision of me, a future me. Tears ran down my face, and there was Anakin. His eyes the same yellow, why was I crying? What happened? _

"_You're a good person, don't do this."  
_

"_I'm doing this for you, to protect you."  
_

"_I don't know you any more. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow!"  
_

"_Because of Obi-Wan?"  
_

"_Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back!" My future self was breaking apart; a mask I had worn was wearing thin. _

"I love you!"

"_Liar!" Anakin saw Obi-Wan emerge from the ship.  
_

"_No!"  
_

"_You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"  
_

"_No!" An invisible hand clenched my throat and cut off my supply of air. My face turned blue as I coughed roughly.  
_

"_Let her go, Anakin! Let her go." _

_My body dropped to the ground, it was numb. I didn't move, I just lay there, probably taking in everything that had just happened. I knew I was living a lie the moment I married Anakin Skywalker. _

"You turned her against me!"

"_You have done that yourself." _

"_You will not take her from me!"  
_

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that... You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."  
_

"_Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do... I have peace, freedom and justice to my new Empire." _

"_Your new Empire!" Obi-Wan screamed.  
_

"_Don't make me kill you."  
_

"_Anakin... My allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!"  
_

"_If you're not with me, then you are my enemy." _

"_Only a Sith deals in absolutes."  
_

"_I will do what I must." _

"_You will try."  
_

_They fought, their light sabre, clashing against each other. My head was spinning; I didn't know what to do anymore._

_I ran to my body, I reached out for it, but my hand went through it. I didn't know what was happening, was I dead? Then I saw it, my stomach, it was larger then before. When was this going to happen? How would I know? I was breathing, but they were short breaths. Threepio rushed out and carried me back to the ship._

_The vision made me watch Anakin and Obi-Wan fight. The fight came to an end when Obi-Wan cut off both of Anakin's leg and his real arm. I gasped in horror. Anakin lay on the burning ground, I couldn't watch. I heard Obi-Wan's stinging words, they were painful to hear, but I knew the vision wanted me to know this._

"_You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed as he tried to climb up the rocky pit. This was how hell felt._

"_You were my brother Anakin, I loved you." With one last look Obi-Wan fled, he didn't save Anakin; he left him there, to die. He ran to the ship where Threepio was waiting._

"_Mistress Padme is on the ship." Threepio answered and they hurried up the ship. Tears pouring down my cheeks, I cried and cried, I jus couldn't accept the fact that my perfect world would be ruined. Forever… _

_Then I was on the ship, starring at my body, Obi-Wan brushed a strand of hair off my face. My eyes slowly opened. _

"_Obi-Wan? Is... Anakin… All right?" Obi-Wan smiled sadly and my eyes closed again._

_The vision took me to a medical room. Where my body lay, my eyes shut tightly, my breathing short and ragged. Obi-Wan stood outside the room, looking in, standing next to the window. A medical droid came up to him. _

"_Medically, she is healthy. For reason's we can't explain, we are losing her."_

"_She's dying?" What? I was dying? No! How could that be?_

"_We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies"._

"_Babies?"_

"_She's carrying twins." Twins? My baby, was babies. My hand automatically shot down and clutched my stomach tightly. I was going to have twins. A smile appeared on my face, but quickly disappeared as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. _

_A scream was heard and Obi-Wan rushed into the medical room. My face was pale, my breathing harder then ever. A baby's cry filled the air._

"_A boy." A boy! Oh Ani, a boy! A beautiful boy!_

"_Luke." I answered and screamed once more. Another baby. Another cry. Right now, joy filled me, tears of joy, not sadness. Luke, my beloved Luke. Luke Skywalker, my son, Anakin's son, our son. _

"_A girl." The medical droid held up the baby. A girl! A girl, a lovely girl! _

"_Leia…" I took a deep breath, "Obi-Wan… I know… There is still good in him… I know… There still is…" My future self eyes shut, my breathing stopped, and my head went numbly to the side. _

_My tears that had just been tears of joy were now of heart break. I died… How could this have happened? My life, my perfect life, my life that I thought everything would go right in, was crumbled right before me. _

_I watched this all happen, my whole life, this was my fate; as well as Anakin's. I screamed, tears pouring down my fate. I couldn't let this really happen. I couldn't just give up. I was stronger then that._

_It took me to my own funeral. I looked at my body, it looked so peaceful, my eyes shut, and in my hands was the beautiful craved jappor necklace that Anakin had given me the first time I had met him. I sank to my knees, this is was my future. _

_My family walked along side my body, Ryoo and Pooja… I would never see them again; I would never see Luke or Leia. I would never see Anakin… Ever again… I sobbed over and over again… There was one last place the vision wanted me to see. _

_It was Darth Vader. He was in a suit, a dark black suit. Darth Sidious was beside him, looking on as Darth Vader awoke. _

"_Lord Vader, can you hear me?" _

"_Yes Master." He looked around the room, there were droids everywhere. _

"_Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alive?" _

"_It seems that in your anger, you killed her." _

"_I? I couldn't have! She was alive! I FELT HER!" Things started to explode, the droids hurried around._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_My knees gave in; I fell flat on my face as tears fell harder then ever. The vision was slowly coming to an end. I looked up only to see Darth Vader and Darth Sidious standing at the front of a ship looking out into space. _

_The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of Darth Vader…_

_End of Dream Scene._

* * *

I woke up, crying, that was my future. That was my fate. I would end up dying and Anakin would destroy the galaxy. I couldn't let that happen! I just couldn't!

I found my cheeks stained with tears, I was a mess. My hair was damaged from me probably pulling at it, my lips looked pale, well my whole face did. There was not a dry spot on my body. It was covered in sweat and tears.

I felt his arms come around me, and I knew that I would pull away, but I didn't. I let him comfort me; he had no idea what I had just seen.

"What's wrong?" Anakin questioned as he kissed my cheek gently. I decided not to tell him just yet, I would go to Obi-Wan first. I shook my head and placed a smile on my face.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tried." Anakin nodded and we went back to bed. Anakin wrapped his arms around me as I let my tears fall freely. I would change our fate, I had too.

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

_A/N: Hate it? Love it? Think I should stop? Review please!_


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter also! _**

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars :(

**_SPOILERS FOR EPISODE THREE!_**

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Puzzle Pieces_

(Padme's POV)

I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. Nine o'clock in the morning. I looked to the side of the bed, Anakin's side. He was gone, why hadn't he wakened me up? I threw the covers off of my body and walked to my closet. My head hurt badly, last night was a nightmare. I remembered everything so clearly. Pain, anger, hate, and death.

I didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts, because Threepio walked into the room. I grabbed a dress and a cloak and walked towards the refresher just wanting to think about what had happened and be alone, too bad that didn't come true.

"Mistress Padme?"

"Yes Threepio? What is it?"

"Master Ani told me to tell you that he's sorry for not saying good-bye." I smiled and nodded thanks. The golden droid exited the room. So Anakin did care…

While I was in the refresher, I sank to the floor, tears pouring down my face. Every time I thought of what had happened in my dream/vision, it made me cry my heart out. I would die, sooner then later, I would be dead.

Where was Anakin when you needed him? I should have known that Anakin would turn to the dark side, the moment he killed that whole group of sand people.

I felt like I had died and came back to life rotten. I dressed quickly and walked out of the refresher. Since Anakin was gone, that meant he was probably with Obi-Wan right?

I didn't care, I would just ask to see Obi-Wan because it was important. It was very important. Or should I see Yoda? He was much wiser, but I didn't know him as well. I clutched the cloak tighter around me as I exited my apartment, Threepio trailing after me.

"Mistress Padme, where are you going?" I spun around at his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Threepio, I didn't see you. I'm going to go out for a little while, I'll be back soon."

"Have fun Mistress Padme." I nodded and smiled, then turned around and walked towards a speeder. I just hoped Obi-Wan would be free.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple…

* * *

I could hear a battle, a training battle; I entered the room to find Obi-Wan training a Padawan and Anakin watching them. I smiled brightly, but then remembered what I had come here to do.

My eyes leveled with Anakin's as I entered the room. The two fighting stopped and stared at me. This was uncomfortable; I didn't expect it be this way.

"Padme? What are you doing at the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan questioned and I knew I wasn't suppose to be here, but I just didn't want the vision to win.

The vision filled my mind, I had to tell Obi-Wan. I didn't want to die; I didn't want Anakin to turn to the dark side. He would never see his children. Yes, I knew I would be having twins, why was I hiding so much from my husband? I was shielding everything I knew from him.

Why?

"I wish to speak to you Obi-Wan, it's **important**." I answered and Obi-Wan nodded. How was I going to tell him I was pregnant and Anakin was the father and that I was going to die and that Anakin was going to turn to the dark side? This was going to take longer then I thought.

"Anakin? Can you take Sirius to his chambers?" Anakin hesitated, and then nodded. The exited the room without another word.

I could feel his confusion, why didn't I want to talk to him? I mean, he was my husband after all. Why did I want to talk to Obi-Wan? Well that was an easy question, it was a lot easier to tell Obi-Wan that he was going to turn to the dark side and I was going to die, then to tell Anakin himself. That would be hell.

We sat down, I drummed my fingers gently on my leg, I was nervous. Wouldn't you be too?

"So Padme, what have you come here for?" I turned to him, and looked him in the eyes. I struggled for the right words.

"I had a vision last night."

"A vision?" Obi-Wan repeated dumbly and I nodded.

"What do you mean Padme?"

"I mean like a vision, a vision of the future. My fate, as well as somebody else-"

"Anakin's." I gasped as he said my husband's name. How did he know? Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and sighed.

"I knew it. I knew you and Anakin had something. He has hidden this from the Jedi Council for how long?"

"Three years." I answered and Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. He exhaled and looked towards the ground. I knew he was disappointed, then he eyes came in level with my stomach. I tried to hide it, I grabbed my cloak shut, but it was too late.

"You're pregnant?"

I nodded as I let tears fall down my cheeks. I could feel his disappointment, in me and Anakin. He couldn't believe we had betrayed him like this. But how we were going to live without each other? Were we suppose to let go of our love and live a painful life alone?

Maybe that would have been better. I mean, just think about it. If I hadn't married Anakin and I hadn't gotten pregnant, he would have never turned to the dark side and I would have never died. But then we would never be able to express our love and we would be forever lonely.

"He's the father, isn't he?" I nodded again; Obi-Wan looked up and into my eyes. He was searching my soul, what was I really telling him?

"What was your vision about?"

"It was horrible… It's very hard to tell you-"

"But you have too Padme, you have to tell me what you saw."

"I know Obi-Wan, I know." I let my tears trickle down my cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"I saw evil. Pure evil. I saw anger, hate, suffering, and death. But the thing is, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of the death because I'm the one who is going to die." That was a start. After that, everything else came revealed.

I told Obi-Wan every little detail of my dream, my vision, my future. I hated the look on his face when I was finished. It was confused and angered. I knew I had done something wrong, why was this my fault? I just wanted some help, I didn't want Anakin to turn to the dark side, I didn't want to die and never see my family, my children, my friends, or Anakin ever again. We were both silent, we sat awkwardly.

"And you're sure it's a vision of the future?"

"Of course Obi-Wan, it was as clear as Anakin saw his mother dying." I sobbed wildly, how could I do this? How could I save myself from being locked away from Anakin forever? To never be able to touch him, to comfort him, to love him, to be the only thing he could truly depend on, to be the angel in the darkness, the thing that could save him when he couldn't save himself.

Obi-Wan comforted me; he didn't like seeing me this way. But how else would I have acted? Like I didn't care? Like it was no big deal? It was a big deal; it was my life and Anakin's life, and the whole galaxy's fate, in my hands. I was the only one who saw it. But how could I save all of that? When I couldn't even save myself?

"Why didn't you tell Anakin?"

"How could I tell him? How could I tell him that I was going to die and that he's going to be the most powerful Sith lord in the galaxy?" I snapped and pulled away from Obi-Wan's comfort.

"I'm sorry; I just thought you would tell your husband."

"I couldn't… I can't… He would be so… Different after I told him."

"But he has to know Padme."

"I know…"

It then came to me. In my vision, Anakin had known I was going to die. He must have had a vision about me dying last night and hadn't told me because I was too stressed out, that's why he had been so tensed. I understood now, but how was I going to confront him?

"Obi-Wan," I hesitated and then continued, "I know something else. In my vision Anakin knew I was going to die… So that means that he had a vision probably last night and didn't tell me because I was too stressed out."

The vision was like a puzzle. I had to find out what led up to each event that had happened and I had just found piece number one.

"Has anything special happened to Anakin lately?" I questioned and Obi-Wan thought deeply before answering. I held my breath; this was too early for me to find out the second puzzle piece. I didn't want to know why Anakin had suddenly turned into Darth Vader yet.

"Nothing yet." I exhaled and sighed in relief. It gave me a little time to think more about the vision.

"Good, could you please tell me if something does happen and if you find out something more that connects to the vision I had?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"I will send a message to you right away if something happens." I nodded thanks to Obi-Wan and stood up. It was time to find Anakin.

I would not tell him yet about my vision; I would just pay him a visit to tell him I was thinking about him. I didn't want him to come home mad at me because I didn't say hello to him. I also wanted to confront him on his vision that he saw and never told me about.

"And please Obi-Wan as a friend, do not say anything of our marriage to the council, just yet. Please?" Obi-Wan sighed and gave in. He knew I needed some time to think and I couldn't be bothered with the council.

"I suppose, but we will have to tell them sometime."

"I know that." I walked slowly to the door and then turned around. Obi-Wan was standing by the window, his back turned to me.

"Thank you Obi-Wan for everything, it means a lot to me." Obi-Wan turned around and smiled.

I walked out of the door and made my way towards the Jedi Chambers. I could feel him watching me. His eyes followed me everywhere I went. Finally I spotted him; he was standing in the shadows, leaning against a pillar. I ran to him, but stopped right before him because his facial expression. He looked angry.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I questioned and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I mean your little meeting with Obi-Wan."

"Anakin…"

"You told him didn't you?"

"No!"

"Padme, tell me the truth, I can see you are lying."

"He just wants to help." I said and turned away from him. Why was he doing this? Could this be the start of his journey to the dark side? That would mean I would have to hurry up in finding how to stop this vision. I decided to change the subject. I need to see if he had actually had a vision of me dying.

"Anakin, did you have a vision last night?" Anakin looked away from me.

"Anakin! Tell me! I need to know! Don't you trust me?"

"It was about you… You were in pain… And you were dying… I won't let it happen Padme." My eyes saddened and my heart softened.

"I'm not going to die in child birth Ani, I promise you."

"No I promise you!"

I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him, feeling helpless, what else was I going to do? I had to figure out a way to destroy the future that we had in my vision, I just had too, and I had to do it… Fast…

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna destory me? Okay, okay, I've given you enough ideas, just please review saying what you thought! Thanks!_


	3. The Start of The Dark Side

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for updating again! I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS AT THE END! SO READ THEM! MWHAHAHAHA! (lol)_

_I would feel bad if I didn't explain this chapter to you! _

_**This chapter may be confusing at times, so you might have too re-read some parts! **_

**_WARNING WARNING WARING: MAJOR DRAMA AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! _**

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate **

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If? **

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Start of the Dark Side_

(Padme's POV)

I sighed deeply as I entered my apartment again. I had called in sick to work and had just returned from the Jedi Temple. I could feel my life breaking, it felt horrible. I threw off my cloak and sat down on the couch, my hand resting on my stomach. I was about three months pregnant.

"I'm going to love you guys." I said, sort of out of this world. I couldn't wait to see my children… But then again, I wouldn't be able too if I didn't stop the vision. I wouldn't be able to do anything with them.

I wouldn't be able to hold them, to love them, to be with them, to care for them, to comfort them, to help them, to- I couldn't do this. I couldn't think about this. No, it was wrong for me to think about this, because I knew I was going to stop it. I had too.

I was waiting for Anakin to get home, so he could comfort me once again. I was broken without him. He was more important to me then my life. I had to save him, even if it meant not saving myself.

But I would have to be strong. I was a strong senator so how could all of a sudden, I lost the will to live? That sounded stupid.

I yawned and stretched across the couch. Maybe a little sleep would make the vision more clear…

* * *

_Dream Scene:_

"_Don't do this, please Anakin! Come back to me!"_

"_But I can save you!"_

"_I'm not going to die!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. What was happening? Was this the future still?_

"_I saw you Padme! I won't lose you like I did my mother!"_

"_We live in a real world Anakin, come back to it! You can't just save people from dying! You can't expect turning to the dark side will save me? If you do, you're wrong! Even if I didn't die during child birth, I would still be destroyed inside from your lies… STOP LYING!"_

"_I'm not lying to you!"_

"_You're lying to yourself!"_

"_I will save you Padme, even if you can't see it now." Anakin pushed me to the side. My body flung across and hit roughly against the wall. He meant to shut the mouth that only told him lies._

_My head numbly went to the side as if I was dead… Or dying… What? How could this still be happening? As if on cue, my head went straight and my eyes snapped open._

"_Please Anakin… Don't do this." My voice was strained and weak. I got up slowly and blocked his path into the Jedi Temple. The rain came down and showered the young couple with pain._

"_I am no longer Anakin, I am Darth Vader."_

"_No! Anakin-"_

"_Darth Vader!" Vader corrected and pushed me out of the way. I ran back._

"_Don't make me hurt you." Vader threatened and I shook my head, tears running freely down my face. _

"_Do it Vader, kill me for all I care… Killing me would show me that you are truly lost."_

"_I will do what I must."_

"_So this is how you are going to save me? By killing me?"_

"_I will not kill you Padme."_

"_Then what are you going to do Vader?" I spat out bitterly._

"_Get out of my way!" Vader used the force to throw my future self's body against the wall, I guess I was awake enough to rip off the jappor necklace Anakin had given me right before I hit the wall… _

_My future self's body slumped to the side, and my hand that had clutched the necklace tightly unclenched and let the necklace slip through my fingers. I could feel my thoughts, **He is truly lost…**_

_The Jappor necklace slid slowly down the path to the exit of the Jedi Temple. I looked at my future self and then back at the necklace. I ran towards it hoping to find it because it was the only thing that would ever remind me of Ani again, but it had already washed away in the rain. _

_End of Dream Scene_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat again. _No, no, NO! I won't believe you!_

This was my future still, I hadn't altered it one bit. I felt so disappointed in me. I was giving up on myself. I ran my fingers towards my chest, gently fingering the necklace.

How could I do this? Why should I do this? I let my fingers trace the outline of the jappor necklace, hoping and wishing that I could bring back some memories of the happy times with Anakin.

The door silently opened, revealing Anakin. He watched me, not saying a word. I didn't notice him until Threepio's voice filled the room.

"Master Ani! You're home!" My head snapped up straight and my eyes focused on Anakin. I slowly got up and ran to him; I wanted to tell him everything. I couldn't hid it from him anymore.

I heard Threepio leaving us quietly.

"What's wrong?" Anakin demanded after he was sure that Threepio had finally left.

"Nothing's wrong." I muttered into his chest, should I tell him? "But I feel there is something wrong with you, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do this, don't shut me out Anakin! I can help you!"

"The Jedi don't trust me." I sighed in relief and looked up at my husband.

"They trust you with their lives."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Hold me Ani, like you did on Naboo… When all there was was our love." He understood and just stood there, comforting me, for what seemed like forever. But we didn't have forever…

The next day…

I felt him leave, I heard his footsteps get up and walk through our bedroom door. My eyes opened suddenly and I got up just as fast.

My hollow footsteps echoed off the empty hallways. He sensed me coming; he turned around, sadness written all over his face.

"Where are you going?" I confronted him.

"Palpatine has summoned me."

"How long will you be gone?" I questioned and Anakin shrugged.

"It won't be long Padme, I promise."

"Don't do anything stupid Ani."

"I wouldn't dare." He gently kissed me before turning away and leaving.

Once I heard the door close, I sighed deeply and fell back into the couch. I had to think about my vision last night. It was horrible, something I couldn't explain. What should I do now? I could think about how horrible my life is, I could go to the Jedi Temple and see what Anakin is up too- No then he would think I don't trust him.

Life gives you no time to dwell on things anymore. When I was caught up in the moment, Obi-Wan called. I knew something was wrong.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Padme, something's happened." Thoughts were rushing through my head, what happened?

"What happened Obi-Wan?"

"It's Anakin."

"What happened Obi-Wan?" I demanded again and Obi-Wan hesitated.

"Him and Palpatine had a talk, and now Anakin thinks he's going to become a Master."

"That's great!"

"No it isn't Padme."

"It's not?" I questioned, not really knowing why Obi-Wan wasn't happy about this. I bit my lip, hoping-

"We can't give him the position of Master."

"But why not Obi-Wan?"

"He is too young."

"He deserves it!" I felt my anger pour out of me.

"It would be too difficult!"

"He is your best friend! How can you destroy him like that?"

"I told you Padme, he's too young to be a Master!"

"I can't believe you!" I screamed and ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"What can't you believe Padme? We can't just suddenly give him the position of Master! That would be-"

"It's his dream to be a Master! Please Obi-Wan, make him a Master."

"I can't… It would be against everything we live by."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just trying to make you understand that-"

"That you can destroy anybody's dreams? You are risking your friendship by not putting him on the Council!"

"It's not all my fault!"

"But you still have a say in it!" All that followed was silence. We both looked down at the floor saying nothing. Finally I decided to speak up.

"Please Obi-Wan it would destroy him, he will turn to the dark side sooner. I'm not ready for that."

"But I can't…"

"Yes you can… Talk to the Council, please. Tell them about my vision."

"I think it best that you do."

"Me? I can't just tell them that me and Anakin are married and that I'm pregnant. They will kick him off the Jedi Order."

"But Padme, you have too."

"I couldn't."

"You are our only hope Padme."

"I can't Obi-Wan! It would destroy me and Anakin. It would destroy our marriage, our love, our happiness."

"Please Padme, you can convince them that giving Anakin the job as a Master would be a good thing. You have a reason for this and I do not."

I gave in, what else was there to lose? Maybe I could really try and save Anakin and myself.

"I will… Try."

* * *

**JEDI TEMPLE- COUNCIL MEETING ROOM**

* * *

I stood in front of the Council praying that after this was over, me explaining everything to them, they would not kick Anakin off of the Jedi Order.

"Come to speak with us, you have, Senator Amidala."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"A surprise, this is."

"I know this is so out of the blue, but it's very important." My eyes went from Master Yoda to Obi-Wan. He knew what I was talking about.

"What is it you have to speak with us about?" Master Windu questioned and I sighed deeply.

"A couple of nights ago, I had a vision of the future…" I stopped to look at the people before me, before going on. "It scares me. I talked to Master Kenobi about it and he told me to talk to you about this."

There was no turning back now…

I told them everything that I told Obi-Wan. Me dying, Anakin turning to the dark side, Palpatine being the Sith lord, and all the suffering. I stood there after all that, nobody spoke.

"What do you think?" My voice sounded raspy and broken. I couldn't even believe it was my own voice.

Nobody spoke.

"Scary for you, this must be." I nodded.

"Surprising for us, it is not."

"What!"

"We have known for a long time that you and Anakin have had something. We were just waiting for you to tell us, Senator." Master Windu explained.

"So you're telling me, you're not surprised that Anakin's going to turn to the dark side or that I'm going to die in child birth?"

"We are not surprised." Master Windu repeated Yoda's words. I couldn't believe they weren't surprised. But I couldn't think about that now.

"Are you going to kick Anakin off the Jedi Order?"

"As much as we might want, kick Anakin off the Order, we cannot." Master Yoda spoke up and I looked towards Obi-Wan. He mouthed something, but I didn't catch it.

"You have to make him a Master, Master Yoda."

"Make him a Master, we cannot."

"But it would destroy! He will turn to the dark side faster if you don't! Please do it for me! I don't want to end up dying!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Make him a Master, we will." I smiled gratefully, that would keep Anakin occupied for a while.

"So what shall we do?" I questioned eagerly and looked from Master Windu, to Master Yoda, back to Obi-Wan.

"Talk with him, you have?" My thoughts dropped suddenly as he said that.

"Not yet."

"Then you must talk with him now." Master Windu commanded and I shook my head sadly.

"How can I tell him that I'm going to die because of him and that he's going to be the most powerful Sith lord in the galaxy?"

"Problem, that is." I nodded again, thinking that Master Yoda was going to say more, but he didn't.

"Now what do I do?" I asked and my eyes pleaded to the Jedi Masters for an answer. I couldn't let this happen.

But still nobody said anything. I sighed deeply and stared behind the Jedi Masters, I looked at the traffic wishing my life was different. That somehow me and Anakin could have lived a happy life on Naboo.

"It is best that you tell him." Master Windu suggested and I fought back the tears that were threatening to come.

"I told you I can't!"

"It would be worse if we told him though." Obi-Wan stepped in and glared at him. Everything was going wrong.

I knew that the Jedi Council was right, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. How would you tell your husband that? I refuse to tell him! It would destroy everything.

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm just going to see how things go and try to prevent everything."

"Senator, you can't prevent everything on your own."

"I have you guys and I have hope that I can." With that, I exited the room.

As I closed the door behind me, I didn't leave just that second. I quickly turned around to face the door and leaned against it to hear what they were saying.

"Brave Senator, she is."

"But Master Yoda, you do not really think she can save somebody from the dark side by herself." It was Master Windu.

There was silence.

"Think she can save him from the dark side, I do."

"But it's never been done before! Every Jedi in the history has been trying to save other Jedi's from the dark side before and it's never worked."

"But no Jedi have ever been in love. They have never known what it feels like love somebody so much. Maybe her love can save him." It was Obi-Wan. I smiled grateful for having Obi-Wan's help.

I can save him, our love can save us, and everything would be fine. I kept repeating that in my head, over and over again.

"He has violated the Jedi Code; we should just kick him off."

"Master Windu, kick Anakin off the Order, we cannot. Turn to the dark side sooner, he will."

"Master Yoda is right Master Windu, we can't let that happened. You heard what Senator Amidala said." It was Obi-Wan again, I felt somewhat happy for having Yoda and Obi-Wan on my side.

"Fine we will make him a Master, but I do hope you know what we're doing."

"I hope we do too." Obi-Wan finished the conversation.

I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I turned around sharply and found myself starring into Anakin's eyes. There was anger. Hatred, some things I had never thought I would be seeing in Anakin's eyes.

"What are you doing here Padme? And outside the Council door?"

"Anakin, I can explain!"

"You told them didn't you?"

"Anakin-"

"I knew it!"

"Please Anakin; I was only trying to help-"

"How is this going to help? They are going to kick me off the Order for sure."

"No Anakin-"

"How could you do this Padme?"

"I love you!" I screamed helplessly and that second, I knew that I was the one turning him to the dark side. I was causing him all the suffering.

I was making him mad at everything, he couldn't depend on anything or anyone anymore, he could only trust Darth Sidious. He was the only one that wouldn't turn on him.

He felt betrayed and lost. I could feel it. This had happened twice in a row. I had gotten him in trouble. It was my fault… MY ENTIRE FAULT!

The visions, they weren't going to stop, they were going to keep going because of what _I've done._

I should have known that I couldn't change our fate. I shouldn't have messed around with this. I should have just let my future take me wherever it wanted too. I was stupid to think that I could change it.

That vision yesterday meant nothing. It meant that my future and Anakin's future were the same, I couldn't stop him and right now I couldn't stop it.

I let it go, I let everything go. If I lived to see tomorrow, I would stop trying to change our fate.

"LIAR!"

I saw his hand come up and strike me; I felt a pain run through my cheek, and it was then that my whole life crumbled in front of me.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

_A/N: I know you guys hate me because of what I made happen, but don't worry, Padme is not going to give up that easily! PLEASE REVIEW! __I promise you guys that something good will happen in the next few chapter... There are only going to be about eight chapters... ok?_


	4. How Can I Forget?

_A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! They were so nice! Hope you like this chapter also!_

_Ok, this chapter is mainly romance... You'll see what I mean! I'll update again if you guys review this chapter! lol!_

**_THERE IS A POLL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TAKE IT! Thanks!_**

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

_Chapter 4: How Can I Forget?_

(Padme's POV)

My hand flew up to my face, trying to ease the burning that was running through it. I couldn't believe it, he slapped me, he hurt me, he broke my heart. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't make myself speak. He looked at me, confused and broken.

I did not feel back for him, why should I? No, I did feel bad for him; he didn't know how much pain he had just caused me.

"Padme…"

"No Anakin… I'll see you when you get home." And with that I ran. As fast as I could possibly run. I just wanted to get away from this... This monster.

As I entered my apartment, I fell against my door, falling forwards and probably damaging the babies. I snapped up at that thought. No, I couldn't lose them, even if their father was a horrible monster; I had to live for them.

"I'm so sorry, Luke and Leia, I couldn't save him. I hope you can." I was now sitting against the door, wiping the tears away.

I felt a kick, they were listening.

"All I ever wanted to do was to save him. And I ended up losing him more then ever."

A kick.

"All I ever wanted was his love, he didn't have to always get mad at me, I mean really!"

Another kick. I had loved them from the beginning.

"I will be strong for you guys, I promise. Even if I never get to hold you or care for you, know that I will always love you."

There was nothing, that's probably not what they wanted to hear. I smiled sadly and Threepio entered the room.

"Mistress Padme? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"Actually Threepio, I'm not alright, but the babies are alright."

"Did something happen to you?" Threepio questioned and I nodded as a new set of fresh tears fell down my face.

"What happened?"

"It was Anakin." I was so glad that Threepio cared about me. He was somebody I could always talk too.

"What did he do now?"

"He hurt me."

"Physically or mentally?" I thought about that for a second.

"Both."

"Oh dear, shall I talk to him, Mistress Padme?" I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"It's alright Threepio; I will talk to him when he gets home." Threepio nodded and helped me up. R2D2 entered the room with a holograph of Obi-Wan.

"Padme, I do hope you are alright."

"I'm fine Obi-Wan, just a little shaken up."

"Then what's that bruise on your forehead?"

What bruise, I don't have any bruises! What the heck was Obi-Wan talking about? My hand reached up to my forehead and I felt a small bump there. Dang! It must have been from when I fell.

"I just fell, I'm alright though." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"We heard what happened with you and Anakin is your cheek alright?"

I laughed, "Yes its fine Obi-Wan."

"It's good to hear you laugh, I need to be going, but take care of yourself."

"Thank you, you too."

"I will talk to you later."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"When is Anakin coming home?" I needed to know because I wanted to find out how long I needed to prepare myself for confronting him on hurting me.

"He'll be there soon."

"Okay, thanks Obi-Wan."

"Good night Padme."

"Night Obi-Wan." And then the holograph ended.

I was left alone with only my fears and broken heart.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

The front door opened to reveal Anakin, he wasn't smiling, he looked angered. I stood up, not moving any closer to him, just stood there.

"Padme."

"Anakin."

"I just wanted to say-"

"It was nothing." I answered bitterly and saw his eyes go down to see my necklace, but it wasn't there.

"Where's the necklace?" He had noticed, why shouldn't he notice? In the past I had never taken it off. So why start now?

"What necklace?" I questioned dumbly and I could see Anakin was getting mad. I decided to cover up quickly.

"I took it off." I stated and tried to look happy about it, but really I felt completely bare without it.

Now trust me, I really did want to forgive him and make everything right again, but how could I? How could I just forget?

"I'm sorry Padme."

"Don't worry about it Anakin, it was nothing, like I said before."

"But it was something Padme! I hurt you! What happened to your forehead?" He questioned noticing the large bump on my forehead.

"I just fell."

"Fell? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, and the baby is fine also." I smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm glad you're alright. Padme, I'm really sorry about earlier, I was only trying to save you, but you betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you Anakin! I would never dare! I was only trying to save you!" Uh-Oh, now there was going to be some explaining to do.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"I heard you Padme; you said you were only trying to save me." Ok, maybe if I just break down in tears, he'll forget- yea right, he won't forget it.

"It was nothing, it just slipped out." He moved towards me. I didn't move away, I stood still.

"You're hiding something Padme, why are you hiding something from me?"

"It was nothing!"

"What will it take to make us open with each other?"

"We are open Anakin!"

"You're telling everybody but me Padme! You can't trust your own husband?" I sighed, maybe I should tell him.

"I just had this vision a little while ago, you were going to turn to the dark side, I just don't want it to come true Anakin. I couldn't bear to lose you." I sobbed and he took me in his arms, trying to soothe the pain I was going through.

"I promise you Padme, you won't lose me." I wonder what was going through his mind.

"And I promise you won't lose me."

"I know."

Something about the way he said that got me thinking. He was probably lying to me and he probably did join Palpatine. I wondered if the Jedi Council gave him the position of master.

"Did the Jedi Council give you the position of Master?" I questioned and I felt him rest his head on top of mine.

"Yes."

"That's great Ani."

"But they want me to spy on Palpatine."

"Why?"

"I don't know Padme, but I'm going to find out."

"I love you." I muttered and closed my eyes, trying to think about what I would do next, I would not give up on trying to change our fate.

"I love you too."

"And promise me Ani, that no matter how hard it might seem, to live life without me if your vision comes true."

"I couldn't Padme."

"Yes you can Anakin! You can take care of our child, give the baby the love and care that I can't if I'm gone. I know you would want the same."

"I will try, my love."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." He kissed the top of my head.

"I promise you Padme, I won't lose you, I'll find a way to save you." As he said that, I started to laugh for some strange reason. It felt good to laugh

"Of course you will." I choked out between laughs.

"It's not funny."

"Of course it's not."

"Stop!"

"Ok, ok!" I giggled and pulled away, trying to escape, but Anakin was faster. His lips quickly pressed against mine.

I could stop looking for clues to stop my vision for one day right?

Tomorrow was a new day, it brought new changes. Some good and some bad. For me and Anakin, it brought all bad.

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

_A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did!_

**_I will not update if nobody takes the poll, so YOU BETTER TAKE IT!_**

_OK I HAVE A POLE FOR YOU ALL! (My faithful reviewers!) Do each part ok? Thanks that would mean a lot to me! _

**A) Any ideas for the next chapter would be great! **

**B) Should I write the story 'I Hate Myself for Losing You'**

**C) Do you like this story so far?**

**D) What's your favorite PadmeAnakin story on fanfiction?**

_K, it will only take a couple seconds so please take it! _


	5. A Disaster

**I am dedicating this chapter to one of my most loyal reviewers: .Sweet-KRAZY.03Thanks so much for all the reviews and suggestions and ideas! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! **

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody!_

_This chapter changes POV's many times! So please pay close attention to the bold parts in this chapter and then you won't get confused! Ok? THANKS! _

**_I do not own Star Wars._**

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Disaster

**(Anakin's POV)**

It was about the time the sun was setting that I woke up knowing that it was time to leave. I looked over to Padme. Her breathing was even and she seemed content. She was clutching tightly to the sleeve of my shirt, her head buried in my shoulder. I gently moved her hands off of my arm and rolled her over before getting out of bed.

She didn't wake up; she slowly turned on her side. I sighed in relief. I got dressed quickly and was out of our bedroom just as fast. It's too bad I couldn't get out of there before Threepio was programmed to wake up.

"Hello Master Ani, nice morning isn't it?"

"Yes Threepio."

"And how is Mistress Padme?"

"She's fine."

"I expect that you want me to tell her that you are sorry for not saying good-bye?"

"That would be great Threepio, now I better get going…"

"Yes Master Ani, I will see you when you get home." I smiled slightly, so maybe Threepio wasn't an annoying droid after all…

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I stirred in my sleep, before I completely woke up. I rolled over expecting to find my husband there, but of course he wasn't. I should be use to not seeing him there. I slowly got up and walked over to the window.

All that could be heard was the traffic of the city. The sun was already up and shinning and everybody was busy with their daily things. I was too start back at my senator job at about one o'clock in the afternoon. I sighed before making my way to the kitchen.

Threepio was already up and making breakfast for me. He turned around when I entered the room.

"Mistress Padme! You are up!"

"Yes Threepio, how long has Anakin been gone?" I questioned and Threepio set a plate in front of me.

"Maybe about two hours ago… Why do you ask?"

I smiled, "I was just wondering."

"You know what he told me?"

"What did he tell you?" I asked even though I knew what Anakin had told Threepio.

"He told me to say that he was sorry for not saying good-bye." We said in unison.

"Oh, so you knew what I was going to say."

"Oh of course Threepio, Anakin says that every time that he's not there in the morning!" I laughed before hearing a knock on the door.

"Threepio, I need to take care of some business, so can I shut you down for a while?"

"Of course Mistress Padme." I don't think he really knew what I meant, but anyways I shut him down before walking to the door.

I wasn't really expecting anybody, but I knew if they saw Threepio, they would think why do I have him if Anakin made him? They would get suspicious real fast.

Another knock.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran into my bedroom and grabbed a cloak and threw it over my shoulders before answering the door.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV)**

I walked into the Jedi Temple expecting to be called into the Council Meeting room to ask why I didn't spy on Palpatine. But I wasn't. I thought this was odd for some reason. Obi-Wan was the first to ask me if I had spied on Palpatine yet.

"Anakin."

"Master." I greeted him as we walked into the meditating room. We sat down next to each other.

"I told you Anakin, I am no longer your Master, I mean for god's sake you are a Master!"

"I'm sorry… Master, but I guess I just can't stop calling you that." Obi-Wan sighed in defeat.

"You can call me that then…"

"Thank you Master." Then there was silence. But Obi-Wan decided to ask about Palpatine.

"Have you gone to Palpatine yet?" I stiffened at his words.

"I have not Master."

"Why not Anakin?"

"Because I don't think it's right to spy on him Master."

"Anakin, we have given you this duty because we gave you the position of Master. If you can not fulfill this, then we will have to take you off the Council."

"How can you ask me to spy on somebody I've known and trusted all my life?"

"Anakin, he might be the sith lord."

"And what if he's not?" I spat back and I knew I had made Obi-Wan mad.

"And what if he is?" We sat in silence.

What if Obi-Wan was right? But Palpatine had told me that I could learn to save those I love from death, but I couldn't learn it from a Jedi. So that means… I could learn if from a sith. I could learn to save Padme, but that would mean giving up everything I wished I could become.

"Fine Master, you win."

"What?"

"I will go and spy on Palpatine." I answered and hung my head in shame, I should have never thought about coming a sith. I had sworn to Padme that she wouldn't lose me. I could not break that promise.

"Good, now go." Obi-Wan ordered and I got up and walked towards the door.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"What if Palpatine is the sith lord?"

"Then he will be under arrest. Now go."

"Yes Master." I answered and walked out of the room without another thought.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I opened the door to find Palpatine. I smiled.

"Chancellor Palpatine! What a surprise!"

"Mrs. Skywalker."

What? What did he just say? Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say 'Mrs. Skywalker'?

"W-What?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

Nobody had ever in the four years that we had been married called me Mrs. Skywalker probably because our marriage was secret.

"No, that's not my name."

"Well I was sure that that was your name since you and Anakin are married and are expecting a child."

How did he know this? Did Anakin tell him?

"No Anakin didn't tell me."

"Excuse me?"

"I read your thoughts Mrs. Skywalker."

"Stop it! That's not my name!"

"Oh yes it is Mrs. Skywalker. You and Anakin were wed on Naboo four years ago at the start of the Clone Wars and now you are expecting twins. A girl and a boy."

No, no, NO! He couldn't know! Only me, Anakin, and the Jedi Council, so how did he know? Now for sure I was going to be removed from my position as Senator.

"Now Mrs. Skywalker, you will not be removed from your position as Senator, I have merely come to talk with you about your marriage." He moved towards me gently place a hand under my chin and lifting my face up to look at him.

"My-my marriage?"

"Now you're getting it Mrs. Skywalker." His eyes were a fiery red. They were hard not to look at.

"Who told you about my marriage?"

"Nobody told me, Mrs. Skywalker, I found out by myself." I got the strength to throw his hand away from my face.

"Who are you?" I spat out bitterly and he laughed.

"I am Darth Sidious, the person who is going to turn your loving husband to the dark side."

"What?"

"I'm going to make Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Yes you will Mrs. Skywalker."

"And how do you expect to do this Sidious?"

"By pretending that you're going to die in child birth, but really he's the one that killed you."

No! My Anakin would never kill me. Now I understood my vision. Well most of it. That time on Mustafar, the time he choked me that had made me lose the will to live. He killed me. I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you're not going to be alive to tell your husband about it."

"You won't get away with this Darth Sidious, I will stop you, I will tell Anakin about this and I will get you arrested."

"Arrested? You think that getting me arrested is going to stop me from making Darth Vader my apprentice?"

I darted towards the door, but I was too slow. Darth Sidious caught me and threw me down on the ground. Tears rushed down my face as my hand flew to my stomach.

"Worried about your children? Don't worry when you're dead, they'll be dead with you."

"They will live, and they will destroy you."

"I wouldn't say things that aren't true Mrs. Skywalker." Darth Sidious spat out and that's when it happened. Lightening bolts shot out from his hands and hit my body, causing me to go into shock.

I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I could barely see. I stared at Darth Sidious before everything went black…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Padme's head fell numbly backwards, her eyes shut tightly. Darth Sidious just laughed and stepped over her body.

"I told you, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow."

He gently brushed a piece of her brown curly hair behind her ear and placed his hand over her heart. It didn't seem like it was beating.

"Now I will surely have Anakin as my apprentice by tonight." With that he walked out of the room leaving Padme dead, or so he thought.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV)**

I walked out of the Chancellor's office, he wasn't there. I wondered where he was. I walked towards the Jedi Council Meeting Room, feeling that something was wrong with Padme; I would talk to Obi-Wan about it.

I entered the room and all the Council members were there.

"What's up?" I questioned worriedly and Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Padme's been hurt."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, so please review and tell me if you liked it! THANKS!__POLL TIME! Please take it! Thanks a bunch! _

**_A) Did you like this chapter? (Be honest!) _**

**_B) Go to my info and check out my summary of: 'I Hate Myself For Losing You' And then tell me if I should write it or not. _**

**_C) Any ideas for the next few chapters are very nice! _**

**_D) Any suggestions on how you want the story to end. (Like a happy ending or a sad ending.)_**

**E) Should I make 'I Hate Myself For Losing You' the sequel to this story? (So like Padme dies in this story and then it ends and picks up at 'I Hate Myself For Losing You' first chapter.) **

_Please, I beg of you to take the poll! lol, you don't have too if you don't want. I just want one person to take it! _

_If nobody takes it, then no story!_

Hopeless4life


	6. Padme

**This chapter is dedicated to: Stephanie C For all the great reviews! **

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! They made me feel happy!_

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate **

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If? **

* * *

_Chapter 6: Padme_

**(Anakin's POV)**

"What's up?" I questioned worriedly and Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Padme's been hurt." I stood there, stunned by Obi-Wan's words. What? It took a while for it to sink in. Padme's been hurt.

"W-what?"

"Padme's been hurt." Obi-Wan repeated.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the medical wing."

"I have to go see her."

"She's critically hurt; I don't think they will allow you to see her."

"She is my wife, I will see her." I stated and rushed out of the room. My heart pounding.

I ran to the front desk, my heart racing just faster as before. Who could have done this to her? She was fine this morning…

"Excuse me Master Skywalker, who are you looking for?"

"Padme Amidala." The medical droid looked through the files and quickly looked back up.

"I'm sorry sir, no visitors allowed."

"Please let me see her."

"Doctors orders."

"She is my wife!" Everything stopped. Everybody turned and looked at me. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Anakin Skywalker was married… To Senator Amidala…

The medical droid didn't even try to stop me. It told me her room and I ran off in search for it. 223, 224, 225, **226**! I found it! I threw open the door and there lay Padme. My angel, pale as could be, her hands resting on her stomach. I wanted to break down, but knew I had to be strong for her.

"Padme…" My words were soft as I pulled a seat next to her bed. I sat down and gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Padme, angel… Open your eyes… Please… I beg of you. I can't lose you."

There were tubes coming out of her. Needles stuck every place possible on her arms. Her breathing was short and ragged. She was dressed in an all white outfit. The only thing colorful was the jappor necklace, I had given her. I could sensed somebody at the door. I thought it was Obi-Wan.

"Anakin…" I turned around, I was right it was Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong with her Master?"

He hesitated, "She was struck by a sith… Injured pretty badly… They don't know if-"

"Don't say it! Don't tell me she's going to die Master!"

"Anakin, you have to face the facts."

"I have to save her! I just have too!" I couldn't lose her, she was everything to mean. She was my world, if she died, I died with her.

"What about the baby?"

"They think she miscarried it." Obi-Wan stated thickly. The only word I heard was 'miscarried.'

"I can't lose her Master."

"I know Anakin; it's hard, but just know that she loves you."

"I can't go on living without her!" If she had the baby, I could have gone on, it would take a long time for me to get over her death, but I would have gone on because our love was stored into this child, but without her and the child, then I couldn't live at all.

I wanted to die right now. So I could be with Padme where there were no problems, where we could finally be happy. I should have known that I could never give her the life she hoped for.

"Master, who did this?"

"We don't know Anakin."

"I need to know who did this."

"We will go and search for clues, but we don't know for sure right now."

"I will find out who did this to you, Padme." I had turned to her and my hand was placed gently on her pale cheek. Weakly, a shaky hand reached up and placed over mine.

"Anakin…" Her voice sounded strained, like she was trying hard to find the right words.

"Padme, love… Who did this to you?"

"Don't leave me Ani."

"I need to know who did this too you Padme… I need to save you."

"Ani… Stay with me…"

"Padme… Please love; tell me who did this to you."

"It wouldn't matter Ani, you can't save me… I'm too weak." She smiled slightly.

"Don't say that Padme… I can't live without you."

"But you made a promise. How could you break that?" I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker. Always know that. I will be forever waiting…" She was fading.

"Please Padme… Don't leave me."

"I will always be with you Anakin… I'm never going to leave you."

"Who did this to you Padme?"

Her last words to me were, "Chancellor Palpatine." And her world went black.

I felt hot tears run down my face. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. Padme, my angel, my world, my love, my everything. Was gone. Taken away from me. I got up and ran from the room, I was going to search for Chancellor Palpatine and destroy him for doing this to me.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt Anakin's hand gently on my cheek. He was here, he was finally here. I let his emotions flood into my soul. He loved me, he loved me so much. What about Luke and Leia? What happened to them?

I was weak. So weak. I could barely move, but I would move for Anakin. He was my life. My hand moved slowly up to Anakin's hand and I gently rested it on top of his. It hurt to move, with all those needles and tubes sticking into me.

"Anakin." I said, my voice sounded weak and raspy.

"Padme, love… Who did this to you?" I didn't say anything. I knew in my last moments, I didn't want to be bothered with who killed me.

"Don't leave me Ani." It was painful for me to watch him so hurt… I didn't want him to be like this. I wanted him to be happy for all the times we had together.

"I need to know who did this to you Padme… I need to save you." I smiled, that was my Ani. Always trying to save people.

"Ani… Stay with me…" I let tears leak from my eyes. I tried to be strong, but how could I? He sounded like he wanted to die… I couldn't let him die, but then again what was there to live for if his wife and child died?

"Padme… Please love; tell me who did this to you." He couldn't save me, he knew it. But then why was he trying so hard?

"It wouldn't matter Ani, you can't save me… I'm too weak." I smiled slightly.

"Don't say that Padme… I can't live without you." I wanted to encourage him that he could.

"But you made a promise. How could you break that?" I could feel him thinking about it. He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker. Always know that. I'll be forever waiting…" I was fading… I couldn't hold on much longer…

"Please Padme… Don't leave me."

"I will always be with you Anakin… I'm never going to leave you."

"Who did this to you Padme?" I knew I would have to tell him. It was my last chance to save him from the fate I had in my dreams.

So what if I didn't save myself? I still had one last chance in saving Anakin. He could live on life knowing that he didn't kill me and that I had gone in peace.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Were my last words to him before my world went black…

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry the chapter was so short! I promise you the next chapter will be longer!_

**I wanted to tell you guys that PADME DOES NOT DIE! I don't want you guys to hate me because you think she died. She is not dead! **

**_This story is going to end up happy, because that's what most people wanted! So I couldn't kill off Padme. LOL! _**

**I FORGOT LUKE AND LEIA ARE NOT DEAD! (August 27,2005)**

**_POLL TIME: _**

**A) Did you like thischapter? Or do you hate me because of what I did? **

**B) Should Anakin turn to the dark side and Padme saves him? **

**C) IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!**

**_A/N: Soo ummm... I couldn't think of any other questions so there is only three this week! LOL! Ok so please review!_**


	7. Untitled

_A/N: Hey everybody! Ok, I'll say sorry in advance because of the cliffhanger at the end! Anyways, Thanks for all of the reviews! _

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Untitled

**(Padme's POV)**

"_We'd be living a lie, I couldn't do that… Could you Anakin?" _

"_I truly deeply love you." _

"_Ani… I'm pregnant." _

"_It's only because I'm so in love."_

"_Hold me Ani… Like you did on Naboo… When all there was was our love."_

"_I LOVE YOU!" _

"_LIAR!" This time is wasn't my voice, it was Anakin's._

I shot up from my bed, sweat dripping down my face. Why was this happening? Obi-Wan was sleeping silently on the chair beside my bed. Why I dead?

"Obi-Wan?" I questioned and jabbed at Obi-Wan's arm, causing him to open his eyes. I felt so much better then I did before.

"Padme, you're awake!" Obi-Wan hugged me gratefully.

"What happened Obi-Wan?" I questioned after we broke apart.

"You were dying Padme, they saved you."

"Who saved me?"

"The droids." I smiled; I would get to see my children…

"Obi-Wan did I lose them?"

"Who?"

"My children?"

"No Padme, they are alright."

"Good." I sighed in relief and gently placed my hand on my stomach. Anakin's going to see his children. Wait… Where is Anakin?

"Where is Anakin?" I questioned and Obi-Wan looked away.

"He's… He's going to find Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious."

"Why is he doing that?"

"He's destroying the person who killed you."

"He thinks I'm dead!"

"Yes."

"I have to go after him; he can't turn to the dark side!"

"Padme, you can't!"

"I have too; he is in danger Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan remained silent.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He wouldn't listen; he knocked me out when I tried to stop him."

"I have to go; I have to go save him."

"Padme, you're injured; we can't just let you go."

"You have to Obi-Wan, he's my world, I can't let him just turn to the dark side!"

"Padme, please, we will try when you are better!"

"No! I have to do this now!"

"You can't do it by yourself."

"I'm the only one who can save him Obi-Wan. Please." I pleaded and Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. I got up and changed quickly into my regular clothes before running out of my room.

"Padme!"

"Don't try to stop me Obi-Wan! I have to go! I have to save my husband!"

"I will save you Ani, I won't lose you." I could hear the droids coming after me, but it was too late, I was already gone.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV)**

I entered Chancellor Palpatine's office, tears still streaming down my face. My connection with Padme was broken off. I knew she was far gone by now. Palpatine was waiting for me, I could tell. He spun around in his chair laughing to himself.

"I knew you would come Anakin."

"You killed her; you will pay for killing her."

"You wouldn't want to kill me again; I can bring her back to life." I stopped suddenly, my light saber tightly gripped in my left hand. Did he just say that he could bring my angel back to life?

"What?"

"You heard me Anakin; I can bring Padme back to life." Was he lying? Could he really bring her back to life?

"What's the catch?" I questioned and Palpatine laughed.

"Join me."

"What?"

"Join me Anakin, become my apprentice."

"Why?"

"We can work together and bring Padme back."

"And how can I learn this power?"

"You have to become a sith."

I thought for a second. A sith? I would be going against everything I believed it… But Padme was dead; I couldn't bring her back if I was Jedi. I would just live a life of loneliness.

"I will do whatever you say… Just help me bring Padme back to life." I had broken Padme's promise, but I couldn't live without her.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." I nodded eagerly.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader." Darth Vader that sounded good to me.

"Thank you, my master."

"Rise!" I rose as Darth Sidious told me the plan.

"You will go to the Jedi Temple Lord Vader and you will destroy everybody in your path, do not have second thoughts on anybody."

I couldn't do this. This would be going against everything I believed in. But if it meant saving Padme, then I would have to do what I must.

"I understand Master."

"Good Lord Vader… Now go!" And with the orders he had given me, I fled from the room, not one regret in my mind.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I ran, searching high and low for Anakin, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Luke, Leia… Where is he?" I called out helplessly and wiped away my tears. You couldn't even tell I was crying, it was raining too hard.

"Padme!" I turned around at the familiar voice, hoping that it was Anakin and not the person I thought it was to be there. No, it was only Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan where is he?" I sobbed into his chest, hoping that I would find some comfort in my old friend.

"I don't know Padme."

"We have to go to the Jedi Temple… Maybe he's there!" I said hopefully and fled from Obi-Wan. As fast as I could run towards the Jedi Temple.

Nobody was outside the Temple. But I could hear people inside. Obi-Wan ran up beside me.

"What's going on Obi-Wan? Why are the doors locked?"

"He's gone Padme, we couldn't save him."

"What?"

"He's turned to the dark side; he's planning an attack on the Jedi Temple."

"No!" I cried out as Obi-Wan threw a dry cloak over my shoulders.

"I won't believe you Obi-Wan! Anakin's a good person! He wouldn't do this!"

"Padme, we knew from the beginning that Anakin was going to turn, we thought we could change his fate, but we can't. We have to save you though Padme, we can't let you lose the will to live."

"How can I live? Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"For your children Padme!"

"For my children." I repeated and my thoughts drifted off towards Luke and Leia's future. How horrible it would be without a mother or a father.

"Yes Padme, you have to live for them!"

"I can still save him Obi-Wan!"

"We couldn't change Anakin's fate, but we still have a chance to save yours Padme!"

"I can still save him Obi-Wan!" I repeated.

"And how will you do that?"

"He thinks I've died, if I show him I'm alive, maybe he'll stop what he's doing."

"He'll be too powerful; he won't want to give up his power."

"Then I will wait right here for him."

"Why?"

"So I can stop him from what he's doing and if he kills me, then let him kill me. It will only show me that he's truly lost." I repeated the words that I had seen in my vision.

"Don't do this Padme… What will we do with Luke and Leia?"

"I will live Obi-Wan… Like you said, for my children." I smiled softly.

"Please Obi-Wan let me change his fate, I have a chance finally. Please!" I pleaded and Obi-Wan finally gave in.

"I will be watching and if things go bad, I will come out and destroy him Padme."

"I understand Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan quickly ran around the back on the Temple.

I finally had a chance to change our fate. I could stop Anakin and make him come back to me. It didn't have to be like this. He could come away with me, help me raise our child. I couldn't let my vision come true, I just couldn't. This was what we had all been waiting for. I wouldn't just let Anakin turn to the dark side without a fight!

My thoughts were interrupted by the heavy foot steps of armies.

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

_A/N: Ok? So did you like it? Anyways, time for the poll!_

**A) Did you like this chapter?**

**B) Do you like where this story is going?**

**C) Should this follow the movie, but the ending be the different?(Like still havethe confrontion on Mustafar, but have it end differently then the movie.)**

**D) Any ideas for the next chapter!**

**E) I know I asked this before, but now I'm not so sure. Do you want a:**

**1. Happy ending, but have some saddness in it**

**2. Happy ending, with all happiness.**

**3. Sad ending, with a little bit of happiness**

**4. Sad ending, with all saddness**

_A/N: Thanks again!_


	8. Finally Over

_A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy doing homework and getting adjusted to my school! This is not the last chapter, there will be one last chapter after this. Wait should there be another chapter?_

_You might hate this chapter, but then you might love it, so tell me what you think! Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**_

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If?**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Finally Over_

**(Padme's POV)**

My thoughts were interrupted by the heavy foot steps of armies. Anakin led them all, but at the sight of me, he stopped. He went deadly pale.

"Padme…"

"Anakin!" I wanted to run to him, I missed him, so much. I bit back tears.

"You're alive… Padme…" He came a little closer to me.

"Anakin…"

"Palpatine! He lied to me!"

"I know Anakin, so stop; stop now while you still can."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No Anakin! Killing someone will only make you more prone to the dark side, don't let your anger take over you."

Somehow, suddenly, he was in my arms, his head resting on mine, tears running down his face. It ran into my hair, then down and rolled onto my own tear stained cheeks.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me Ani, I'm always here, I've always have."

"I have to go find him." Anakin's head shot up as he pulled away from me.

"No Ani, please, you don't have too."

"But he lied to me! And he will not get away with it!" Before I could say anymore, he was already gone.

He had been Darth Vader for only an hour and I had brought him back. He was Anakin again, my Ani-

No wait, he wasn't my Ani, he was going to kill a sith lord! What the heck was I talking about? I stopped in my tracks and raced after him.

He might get killed. I didn't even hear Obi-Wan running after me.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV)**

I stopped in my tracks as I saw her standing in front of me. I wanted to slap myself to make sure she was really alive!

"Padme…"

"Anakin." She sounded like she had missed me forever, but she didn't come running towards me.

"You're alive… Padme…" I took a couple steps closer to her.

"Anakin…" She didn't move.

Anger took over me. "Palpatine! He lied to me!"

"I know Anakin, so stop; stop now while you still can."

"I'm going to kill him!" I shouted and she frowned.

"No Anakin! Killing someone will only make you more prone to the dark side, don't let your anger take over you."

And then I took her in my arms. Hugging her to death, I never ever wanted to let her go. I rested my head upon hers and smiled. Tears of joy and relief ran down my face and rolled down through her hair and on to her own tear stained face.

"I thought I'd lost you." I told her and I felt her shake her head.

"You'll never lose me Ani, I'm always here, I've always have." It was funny how those simple words meant so much to me.

"I have to go find him." I suddenly said and my head shot up from hers. I pulled back from her. She looked confused.

"No Ani, please, you don't have too."

"But he lied to me! And he will not get away with it!"

I ran from her, she didn't even try to stop me. I had to take my anger out of Palpatine. He had lied to me and he was going to pay. I was going to finally kill a sith lord.

She was alive, my angel was alive. I kept thinking that as I ran past all the clone troopers. They turned their heads, but didn't say anything.

"Stay here!" I commanded and they nodded. I bolted towards Lord Sidious office, he was going to pay.

* * *

**(Padme's POV) **

I kept running after him, I didn't want him to get hurt. Obi-Wan was trailing after me, trying to keep hidden. I knew that if I was in trouble, he was going to go in and try to keep anything that would hurt me away.

How had this all happened? Was it because of the visions of the future? Because of the babies? Because of Obi-Wan? Because of Sidious? Because of me?

The last one sounded right, it was all because of me. It was all my fault.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV) **

I raced into Sidious office, making sure I had my light saber at my waist.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed helplessly, but I didn't stop to look back at her.

"Anakin!" She screamed again, it was faint. There was one last scream, but I was too far away to hear it.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I stopped to catch my breath, panting I screamed helplessly.

"Anakin!" I shouted, but he didn't stop and turn around like I thought he would. He just kept running and running and running. I bent over.

Once I had steadied myself, I yelled once more, trying to get his attention.

"Anakin!" He was getting farther and farther.

"Anakin!" I screamed as loud as I could, but already he was a speck in the distance.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV) **

I threw open the doors to Sidious office as he turned around to face me.

"Ahhh Vader, I see you've finished your job early."

"You!" I spat out bitterly. "YOU LIED!"

"I lied? About what?" Sidious laughed wickedly, he had known about this all along!

"You lied to me about everything!"

"Oh Vader, you thought a couple little lies are hurtful? You're weaker then I thought!"

"Don't you ever call me Vader again!" I shouted at him and lunged at him.

"Now, now, now! I didn't do anything wrong." He had taken some steps backwards towards the windows.

"Yes you did! You lied to me about Padme being dead! You lied to me about bring back somebody that wasn't even dead!" I readied my light saber.

"You're aren't going to try to kill me with that are you?"

"Maybe." I answered and took a couple steps forward.

"Never mess with a sith lord!" He took out his light saber and the battle began.

* * *

**(Padme's POV)**

I ran towards Sidious office, sensing that Anakin was inside. But before I even got to the door way, Obi-Wan stopped me.

"Padme!"

"Obi-Wan, I have to go in there." He stepped in my way.

"I should go in there first." I sighed in defeat and let Obi-Wan walk in the room first.

I gasped at what was in front of me; Anakin was slouched against the wall panting as Sidious body lay at his feet. I could tell he was going to pass out, so I ran to him, ignoring Obi-Wan's words.

"Ani!" I knelt besides him. He was holding his arm that was bleeding. His crystal blue eyes looked up at my, and a slight smile washed over his face.

"Padme…"

"I'm here Ani; I'll always be here… What happened?" He just simple smiled at me and said.

"It's over Pad, it's _finally_ over."

His head fell to my lap as his eyes close. I ran my fingers through his hair and it was then that I knew that I had changed our fate.

* * *

**(Anakin's POV) **

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Sidious questioned as I held my light saber to his throat.

His own light saber had been flung over to the wall; I was surprised when he didn't use the force to bring it back to him.

I thought for a second… Was I going to kill him?

"Are you going to kill me Anakin?"

"It's not the Jedi way." I answered and began to lower my light saber. Sidious laughed and that's when I brought my light saber back up.

"Do it Anakin."

"I will do what I must."

"I knew you were always a sith at heart." That's when I snapped.

"I will never be a sith _Sidious_! You failed your highness, I'm a Jedi! Always have been and always will be."

I quickly slashed Sidious in the heart, not even caring that he was screaming out in agony. Why had he let me win?

I slumped against the wall and held my bleeding arm that he had slashed during the battle. Sidious body fell to my feet, his eyes rolling upwards.

I heard muffled words as the doors flew open to reveal Obi-Wan and Padme right behind him. I felt dizzy, they were talking, Obi-Wan was screaming something as Padme ran towards me.

"Ani!"

She knelt down besides me and I slightly smiled at her. She was frowning, scared at the gash in my arm.

"Padme…" She smiled brightly at the sound of her name.

"I'm here Ani; I always will…." She paused for a moment and looked at Sidious body on the floor.

"What happened?" This time a real smile came to my face as she looked from me to Sidious. I had all the time in the world to tell her what had happened.

I sighed deeply and watched as her face showed different emotions. She was sad, happy, mad, and pained by my injures.

"It's over Padme, it's _finally_ over."

_-The End-_

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, there is only one last chapter left, I hoped you like this story and tell me what you think about this chapter! _

_PLEASE YOU GUYS READ: I HATE MYSELF FOR LOSING YOU (You have to promise to at least look at it, I need one person to tell me they are going to look at it and I'll update the last part of the story!) _

_You are the ones that told me you wanted to read it! lol! Thanks again!_

**One last question:**

**Should there be one last chapter? (please tell me!)**


	9. Epilogue

This story is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers that have stuck withme since the very beginning,I love you guys!

_A/N: Hey everybody, this is our last chapter together in this story! Isn't that sad? I knew that you guys wanted something to tie up the loose ends that I made, so here it is! Thanks so much for all the reviews, you've all been very supportive! Love you all!_

**_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! _**

* * *

**If I Could Change Our Fate **

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme has visions of the future and her and Anakin's fate. She decides to change it, if she can. Book 1 of 2: What If? (COMPLETED) **

* * *

_-Epilogue-_

Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker stood at the window of her Naboo house, silently humming a lullaby that she had heard as a baby. She ran her fingers along the railing of the window lost in the tune of her song.

Anakin Skywalker walked into the room and watched as his wife danced around the window trailing her fingers against the railing and humming a sweet tune. He yearned for her touch, just to feel her against him for all the time he was away in the last five months.

"Padme…" She jumped at the sound of her name. She spun around and smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Anakin!" She ran to him, only to be caught in his awaiting arms. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you." She mumbled as she pressed her head against his chest.

"I missed you too angel." He gently started to run his fingers through her curly brown hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"How are the twins?" Padme sighed in relief as her laughter filled his ears.

"Their fine, as fine as two five month old twins can be."

"They're sleeping?" Anakin questioned and Padme nodded.

"Finally." Padme added and broke away from his embrace only to get a confused glance from her husband. She ignored it.

Padme sighed in happiness; she had everything she had ever wanted. A house of her own, a family of her own, and was married to Anakin Skywalker. Her dream.

"You mind taking a walk?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want." Padme confirmed and grabbed Anakin's head leading him outside.

" Angel, what about the kids?"

"They can watch the house." Padme laughed as Anakin stopped making her jerk and get pulled back towards him.

"Padme…"

"Sabe and Dorme can watch them Ani, everything's fine!" Padme dropped his hand and ran out the door, feeling free, finally free.

Free to show their love, free to be out in public, and free to do whatever they please. After the final battle with Sidious, Anakin had been kept on the order, but had been watched carefully.

Padme left the Senate to take care of Luke and Leia their five year old twins. She didn't mind too much about leaving it.

"Have you ever wondered what our life would be like if I had turned to the dark side?" Padme turned around, of course she knew what it would have been like, she was the one who had the visions.

"Ani, don't say that."

"No Padme, I want to know what you think." Padme thought for a moment. Should she tell him the truth?

"The truth Anakin?" She questioned and turned around as her husband walked up besides her.

"Yes, the truth."

"Remember that night so long ago, that I told you about me being pregnant?"

"Of course, that was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Remember how I woke up in the middle of the night crying?" Anakin nodded.

"Well you see, I had a vision."

"A vision? I thought only Jedi's could get visions or force sensitive people."

Padme leaned against the railing of the deck.

"I don't know, it just sort of came."

"And what did you see in this vision?"

"Remember the night after you hit me and I told you that you were never going to lose me and that I had a vision about you turning to the dark side?" Anakin stiffened at that.

"Don't worry Ani; it's all in the past." He took her in his arms as they stood on the deck, her head resting on his chest as his arms were wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Go on…"

"Well in that vision, I found out that you were turning to the dark side because of me… Because you thought I was going to die."

"That vision I had on the same night?"

"Yea, you were so caught up in saving me in my vision… That you ended up… Choking me and that made me lose the will to live and die." Anakin didn't move.

"Ani?"

"I did… I did… I did what?" His grip tightened on his young wife.

"It didn't happen Ani! You can't blame yourself for something that never even happened!" Padme felt his grip loosen at her words. She breathed out in a sign of relief.

"I'm sorry." Padme turned around to look at him.

"For what Anakin?"

"For turning, for hurting you, for leaving you, for-" Padme gently laid a finger on his lips.

"Don't say sorry for anything Ani, you did nothing wrong."

"How can you still love me?" Padme laughed softly and ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, twirling strands of it onto her finger.

"I love you because you're my Ani." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"And because you're the father of my children."

"And because you're an awesome powerful Jedi." Anakin laughed at the last comment and pulled her closer to him.

"Is that all?" Padme smiled.

"Of course not! I could go on forever and ever." Padme answered and walked out of his embrace once again.

"Let's go!" Padme said as she rushed down the stairs and started into the beautiful maze garden. It had been Padme's idea to put it there.

"Are you happy?" Puzzled by her question, Anakin stopped and pulled his wife towards him.

"Happy about what?"

"Happy about… I don't know, everything." Padme questioned and started to walk again.

"You mean happy about the twins? Happy about being with you? Happy about still being in the order?"

Padme nodded. "Yes, that's what I mean."

"Of course I'm happy, how can I not be?" She laughed and pulled him deeper into the maze.

"I don't know… It was just a question." Padme released Anakin's hand and sprinted away.

"Padme?" Anakin called after her, wondering what had really gotten into his wife of three and a half years. Usually she was a strong minded not willing to let anybody but him get to see her fun and causal side, but now she was totally different… And that was because she had left the order and they were finally free.

"It's been a long time since I've had any fun Anakin Skywalker, so let's go!" Padme screamed as she looked behind her watching as her husband traced after.

Padme screamed in delight as she felt herself getting tackled by her husband and rolling down a hill to the beach that they lived on. Padme sighed as she got up from the position of laying on top of her husband.

"Have you ever really wondered what our future is going to be like?" Padme questioned as she walked up to touch the water.

"Why bother worrying about the future?" Anakin questioned as he walked up behind Padme and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Well… I just want to know where we'll be."

"We'll be here Padme, we'll be right where we've always been!"

"I know, but I mean… Will you want to train the twins to be Jedi's? Should I have one become a senator? Should we-"

"Padme, let them decide what they want and what they don't." Padme sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right. I had no choice in whether to be a queen or not. I should at least let my children do what they believe is right."

"Right." Anakin confirmed.

"Would you have wanted to keep our life a secret once the twins were born?"

"Padme why so many questions suddenly?"

"I just want to know Anakin, I just want some answers!"

"No, I would have let the Council know that I was sticking with my family no matter what they thought. If they had wanted me to leave the Order, I would have. I would have done anything just to be with you and the twins." Padme gently kissed him.

"Thank you Ani… For answering my questions."

"It was nothing Padme." And then there was silence, just the husband and wife thinking to themselves how lucky they were.

"Do you think we should go back Ani?"

Anakin spaced out for a little bit. "Where?"

"Anakin!"

"Oh, you mean to the twins?"

"No Anakin, to Coruscant." Padme joked and that only got her pulled into a deep kiss, which she didn't really mind.

"Ok… Now we can go." Padme laughed and skipped the way back to their house.

"Sabe? Dorme?"

Dorme appeared first, holding her head.

"What happened Dorme?" Padme questioned and looked into the doorway to the nursery.

"They were screaming until you two walked through the door. May I be excused milady?"

Padme nodded. "Of course!"

Sabe was the second to appear, holding Luke and Leia in both arms.

"Here you go milady and milord." She handed Luke to Padme and Leia to Anakin.

"How are you doing Sabe?"

"I'm doing fine milady." Sabe answered and gently brushed a piece of hair that had been hanging on Luke's forehead.

"You can take the day off Sabe, if you want."

"Of course milady." Sabe smiled brightly and walked out the door.

"Oh and Sabe?" Padme questioned making her young friend spin around.

"Yes?"

"Call me Padme please."

"Yes… Padme." This time is was both Sabe and Padme that smiled.

Later that night…

Padme sat in a rocking chair gently swaying back and fourth with her young daughter in her hands.

"Oh Leia, you're going to be wonderful someday and you're going to change the galaxy forever, I just know it." Padme told her as Leia cooed in reply.

There was a crash in the kitchen. Padme stood up and walked towards the sound, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Oh no.

Anakin was hopping around, trying to clean off what Luke had done to his Jedi robes. Padme laughed as she watched her husband jump up and down. Luke was sitting in a little swing laughing.

"Anakin?" Anakin stopped jumping as he heard her voice.

"What is it Padme?"

"What happened?" She questioned and placed Leia down in a high chair.

"IT spit on me!" Anakin whined as he gratefully let Padme clean off the mess Luke had made.

"It has a name Anakin." Padme answered and smiled.

"Ok, well Luke spit on me." Padme giggled as she threw away the towel.

"Go get changed." Padme ordered and pointed towards their bedroom. Anakin hung his head and wandered off.

Padme laughed harder as she thought to herself '_This is only the beginning.' _

And that was their future, their fate, and their destiny. Padme had done what nobody had ever done before and it was now that you could say that she was the one that had changed _their_ fate.

_-End-_


End file.
